The Return of Remus Lupin
by shains
Summary: Remus has come back to Hogwarts.... YAY! The friends are in their seventh year and lots has happend. Why is Remus back?
1. Prolog

Chapter One: Prolog-Remus Returns 

Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and was surprised to see that Professor Xander was not already in the classroom like he usually was. Professor Xander had temporarily replaced Dolores Umbridge once Dumbledore had banned her from Hogwarts. Luckily he had no problems doing that once Cornelius Fudge had been replaced. His behavior had been brought up at an Auror's meeting and after careful magical investigation, his communications with Voldemort were discovered. Much to Ron's elation, as well as the rest of the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley had taken Fudge's place.

All of a sudden the room silenced as a tall wizard in long gray, faded and patched rows strode into the room. Harry had been reading an issue of _Quidditch_ _Weekly, _featuring an article on the Chudley Cannons when he noticed the silence. Harry almost shot out of his seat from sheer shock and joy at what was before him. There, standing at the front of the room, stood the very pleased Remus Lupin. Remus was clearly smiling straight at Harry with the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen.

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short, but it was only the prolog. The next chapter will be before this happened, so don't get too confused. ï

In the next chapter

-Harry recalls things that have happened so far this year

-Snape drops a hint about werewolves

-Trelawney makes a prediction

-Remus, Harry and Ron talk


	2. Harry's Memory's

Chapter Two: Harry's Memory 

This year had been a mix of fighting the cold shoulder of Draco Malfoy and happiness for Harry. Once again Malfoy harassed Harry to no end. It seemed as if being in their seventh year gave him some sort of drive that made torturing Harry even more of an accomplishment. Of course it _was _their seventh year, which meant he would never have to deal with Malfoy's scathing remarks anymore. At least that's what he had thought mid- year. While Harry was in training to be an Auror over the winter holidays, he had become aware of the fact that Draco was to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

"Of course he had taken the job,"

Harry loathed to himself. The Ministry and the Prophet interacted frequently and he new that Draco would jump at the chance to continue making his life a living hell.

However, good things had happened so far this year as well. Harry had started dating Ginny Weasley and was quite content with his girlfriend. Cho Chang was long out of the picture after their "date" two years back. He wouldn't have been able to put up with her incessant crying of Cedric Digory. Cho had graduated last year and had taken Rita Skeeter's job as gossip queen at the Prophet.

"She and Malfoy deserve each other," Harry thought to himself smirking.

He had no doubt she'd be able to fill Rita's shoes.

Ginny had finally confessed her feelings to Harry at last years' winter formal.

"She dragged me into an empty classroom and told me everything," Harry laughed to himself, remembering how nervous she was.

He looked back to that night and remembered how stunning she looked. Her pale blue dress complemented her eyes wonderfully. Even though he would graduate a full year ahead of her, Harry had given her a promise ring engraved with their names on it and opals that turned the same blue color when she thought about Harry.

It seemed like everyone had a job either at the Ministry or the Prophet. Everyone except Hermione that is. She was to take over teaching Herbology once she graduated. While everyone was beaming at her, she thought it was a terribly tragedy that Professor Sprout had a run in with an angry Mandrake and had been sent to St. Mungo's. Although she was young, Dumbledore had full confidence when he offered her the job. "She was ecstatic," Harry recalled, smiling. Roused from his daydream, Harry noticed someone sit down next to him.

A/N: Hello all... I've finally got part of the story up! Yay!! I have the next chapter, but the rest is on my other computer and I will have to get it. TaTa

In the next chapter

Snape drops a hint about Remus' return

Trelawney makes a prediction

Harry and Ron talk to Remus


End file.
